Kyoya is Offended
by Mel Writer
Summary: Kyoya is offended. Tsuna realizes with a quick re-cap of the last ten minutes of his life, that he really shouldn't be surprised.


I don't even know what this is, but it's a thing.

Help me.

* * *

Kyoya is offended.

Tsuna realizes with a quick re-cap of the last ten minutes of his life, that he really shouldn't be surprised.

"That's right, Leon is way cuter that Hibird. Prove me wrong." Reborn smirked, holding up his little lizard like a trophy. Tonfa slid into callused hands with ease and Tsuna just ducks out of the way, not even going to attempt to stop the two men from destroying his office – he'll just save the documents he slaved over all day from the war zone, and re-draft the others. In less than a blink of an eye, Leon transforms into a gun and Reborn's smirk widens.

"See? Can your pathetic bir-"

Kyoya struck before the man could finish his mocking and Tsuna just grips the documents to his chest and walks out.

* * *

It's just about dinner time when he tries to re-enter his office – or rather, what remained of his office, and he catches what he believes to be nightmare fuel. He ignores the blood and simply pulls out his cell phone with a sigh.

Ryohei, bless the man, was close enough to come by and help patch the Skylark back together, if only because Reborn out-right refused to do so, stating, "He was wrong, and this is his punishment."

Tsuna told Ryohei to hold off on healing Kyoya's legs when said man began trying to get up again.

"You can try again after dinner – and it's been ten years now, Kyoya, when will you admit defeat? Yes, I agree that Hibird is cute, but Leon is too, and you know Reborn is stronger than you." Tsuna sighed as he knelt next to his Cloud. Kyoya snapped up to look at him with a glare hard enough to push Tsuna back.

"… Dinner is ready."

* * *

Tsuna was wrong when he thought the previous sight of his office remains were nightmare fuel. If anything, that was a dream compared to the garden not two weeks later. This feud between them had gone on for far too long. Tsuna had to do… something. He didn't know what, but he needed to end whatever this was before it consumed everything in the mansion. He started over toward the main part of the destruction, Natsu in his palm and purring.

After all, Natsu was far cuter than any bird or lizard.

* * *

It was a sad day. One where even the infamous Reborn took off his hat in condolence, one where even Hibari Kyoya needed space – not because of his usual displeasure of crowds, but because he didn't want any of the people he – reluctantly – considered family to see him cry.

Hibird was dead.

"He died a fighter." Kusakabe said consolingly, his voice tolling out across the intimately small gathering. "Hibird died singing with grace over the battle field. He will never be forgotten." Dirt was tossed gently across his little box, and everyone left a grieving Kyoya alone by the grave.

All but Reborn, who stood silently just off to the Skylarks' side, hat still in his hand and resting against his chest. Tsuna turned, halfway back to the mansion, and watched as his most trusted advisor lay a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. He couldn't hear them, but he got the impression that Reborn was conceding defeat, that Hibird was cuter.

He turned as his intuition told him not to interfere with this and continued to the mansion.

* * *

Tsuna was wrong, again, when he thought the garden two months ago was nightmare worthy. If anything, this was far worse. Far, far worse.

"My eyes!" Tsuna screamed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes in pure desperation, the thought of clawing at them rather appealing.

"What?" Reborn sneered, 'tisk'ing at the mellow-dramatic brunette. "I'm just naked."

"With Kyoya!" Tsuna screamed back. "ON MY COUCH!" Tsuna could _hear_ the man rolling his eyes, and he chanced a glance at them to watch Kyoya sulk at him.

"Omnivore. I just got him to take my shirt off. Do you mind _not_ interrupting us?"

"IN MY OFFICE!"

* * *

And that's it. Again, I have no idea what is happening. S.O.S … but also R&R?


End file.
